


Something New, Something Green, and Something Lacy

by whispered_story



Series: The Dizzy Heights [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fae Jared, Fae Jensen, Jared in Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Self-Lubrication, Soulmates, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen return to the fae realm to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New, Something Green, and Something Lacy

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing [dancing_adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift)!
> 
> Timestamp for [The Dizzy Heights of This Dreamed of World](http://akintay.livejournal.com/200249.html).

"Just close your eyes," Jensen murmurs. "Close your eyes, sweetheart."

He has one hand cupping the side of Jared's neck, the fingers of his others are brushing over his cheek. He leans up, kissing Jared softly.

The next time Jared blinks they're not in the backyard of Jensen's house anymore. They're in a forest. It smells like earth, like old leaves, and something sweet that Jared can't place. Slowly, he looks around. The trees are big, so much bigger than any Jared has ever seen in his life other than in his dreams. They're sturdy, the branches swinging softly in the wind, basked in a hazy glow. Jared can hear the gurgle of water somewhere close by, the whisper of the leaves, and a soft tinkling sound of wind chimes.

Jared's familiar with it, has seen and felt all of this in his dreams every night of his life, and yet it's completely different. There's something magical about the place; Jared thinks he can almost taste it in the air, see it in everything his eyes fall upon.

"Jensen," he breathes out.

Jensen smiles at him. 

"Welcome home, Jared," he says. Jared feels tears burn in his eyes, threatening to fall, and he sucks in a ragged breath. It's too much. Until recently, he didn't even know this place was real, so he couldn't have missed it, yet it feels like a piece that's been missing slots into place. It makes him feel whole and yet his chest aches painfully at the same time.

"Let's get you inside, huh?" Jensen suggests, voice soft and soothing. "Let you sit down, settle in."

"Inside where?" Jared asks.

Jensen laughs softly.

"Turn around, sweetheart," he says. Jared does and his breath catches at what he sees. 

There's a house, a big beautiful house, built into the trees. It looks like it's part of them, like the trees and houses are merged together, branches twisting around, melting into the wooden structure of the building. Nothing like this could exist in the human realm. 

"Is that your home?" he asks, awed.

Jensen takes his hand in his and smiles.

"Our home," he says.

"We're not married yet," Jared reminds him, but just the thought of their wedding brings a happy flush to his cheeks. Jensen squeezes his hand and leads him the short distance to the house. They have to take a few stairs up the trunk of the thickest tree before they reach the big, wooden front door. Jensen presses his hand to it, and glowing sigils appear under it before the door falls open.

                           

+

It's a house, but it's different from the houses Jared knows. Everything inside is made out of wood or light-colored stone, beautifully crafted; there are columns and arched windows and nooks and crannies everywhere. Plants are scattered throughout the house, thick leather-bound books stacked into the shelves built into the walls, and a harp is standing in the living room. A soft breeze is flowing in from the open windows, a windchime just outside of one of them tinkling. There's the distant sound of music too, echoing through the forest.

"It reminds me of Rivendell," Jared murmurs, touching the spine of a book.

"Of what now?"

Jared looks up at Jensen and snorts.

"Oh god, you've never seen _Lord of the Rings_ either. Or read the books," he realizes.

Jensen makes a face.

"Let me guess, you'll put it on your mental list of human things I need to experience and make me watch it when we get back?"

"Yes," Jared answers. 

Jensen groans, exaggerated, and steps closer. He winds his arms around Jared's waist.

"You like the place?" he asks.

"Yes," Jared says, nodding his head. "Though you still have to show me the bedroom."

"The most important room in the house," Jensen agrees and smiles. He leans up and brushes their lips together. "It's amazing, having you here. I've thought about this very moment so many times."

"It's amazing, being here," Jared replies, then shakes his head softly. "It's kinda unreal. There are so many things I want to see, to experience, but just being here feels kinda overwhelming."

"How about we don't leave the house today, and tomorrow I can start showing you things, but we'll take it slow?" Jensen suggests, rubbing the small of Jared's back. "There's no rush."

Jared nods, relieved, and wraps his arms around Jensen's neck. He leans down, resting his head on his arms and sighs.

"I love you," he mumbles.

"I love you, too," Jensen replies, his arms tightening around Jared for a moment.

                           

+

Jared loves Jensen's bedroom. It's big and airy, sunlight streaming in through the row of arched windows, the house high enough that the branches aren't blocking the light. There's not much in the room other than the bed and a few dressers, all made from the same wood and ornamented beautifully. The bed is a big fourposter one, with the softest, silkiest sheets and scattered with pillows, all in a creamy color.

Jared smiles, stretches, and enjoys the feeling of the fabric against his naked skin. 

"Want me to get up and make breakfast?" Jensen asks, words mumbled against Jared's shoulder. He sounds sleepy, both of them just having woken up, and even though Jared is a little hungry he's not ready to let Jensen get up yet. He shakes his head.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Jensen asks playfully. He kisses the curve of Jared's shoulder, the touch of his lips hot on Jared's skin. He swears he can feel Jensen's smirk.

Jared lets his eyes flutter closed and thinks about the question for a moment. He still feels a little sore from last night – they'd spend the rest of the afternoon in bed. The first time had been hard and fast, Jared on his back, arching up into Jensen's body desperately while they shared bruising kisses. The second time Jensen had made him come with just his fingers, whispering dirty things into Jared's ear that had him seeing stars. Jensen is good at that, telling Jared in filthy detail how he feels around him – hot and tight and wet – and how he looks, stretched around him, taking him. Just thinking about it now has Jared's heart beating faster, heat pooling low in his stomach. And then, the third time later that night, Jensen had pressed him into the mattress, covered his back, and rutted into him almost lazily until they both came.

He considers all these options now, trying to pick something. Sex with Jensen is amazing, every single time, and Jared loves everything about it.

"Jay?" Jensen prompts. Jared shifts, feels Jensen's cock, half hard, against his hip and pictures it. That big, beautiful cock filling, getting even bigger, the tip red and wet with precome. He turns onto his side.

"I want to blow you," he murmurs, and pushes gently at Jensen's shoulder. Jensen rolls onto his back easily, and Jared pushes the sheets down. 

"Fuck, baby," Jensen groans. Jared moves down his body, dropping small, soft kisses onto Jensen's exposed skin. Jensen's legs fall open and his stomach muscles quiver under Jared's lips. 

Jared lifts up a little, blows cool air over the tip of Jensen's dick. Jensen groans. Jared licks over his lips and looks up at Jensen with a grin, enjoying the way Jensen already looks a little flushed. He leans down, kisses the head of his cock softly and then opens his mouth around it. Wrapping one hand around the base, he starts sucking on it softly, swirling his tongue over the slit, and Jensen makes a breathless noise, hips twitching up restlessly. Slowly, Jared lowers his head, takes him in deeper, and can't help but moan around Jensen's cock. He loves this. Loves how big Jensen is, how he tastes, how he fills his mouth. 

At first, he doesn't take Jensen in all the way. He bobs up and down, lets Jensen's dick get wet and slippery with his spit, and fists the base in rhythm with the movements of his mouth. It's only when Jensen is panting, gasping out words about how good it feels, how amazing Jared is, that he drops his hand away and slowly takes Jensen farther down. He breathes through his nose, relaxes, and deep-throats him carefully. He can only do it for a few seconds, his eyes burning and his throat flexing as he swallows, before he pulls off. 

"Jared," Jensen gasps, voice strained. Jared looks at up at Jensen through damp eyes, coughs wetly, and then swallows him down once more. He knows Jensen loves this, that it drives him crazy even though Jared can't deep-throat him for very long yet. 

Jensen warns him before he comes, a hand on Jared's shoulder urging him up. Jared pulls off almost all the way then, just keeps the tip of Jensen's cock in his mouth, and swallows the spurts of thick, salty come. 

He's hard and wet now too, and when Jensen tugs him up he goes easily, covering Jensen's body. They kiss, and Jared ruts down against Jensen, groaning when Jensen palms his ass and slips a finger between his cheeks. He doesn't even have to push in; he just rubs over Jared's wet hole and Jared goes rigid as he comes between their stomachs.

                           

+

Jared meets Jensen's parents that afternoon. He's nervous, puttering around the spotless house for about an hour before they arrive, and Jensen watches him with fond amusement, sitting next to him on the plush couch.

"I don't know why you're so calm," Jared grumbles, turning the flowers sitting in a beautiful stone vase around on the table in the wide living-room that makes up most of the first floor. "What if your parents don't like me?"

"Then I suppose they only have themselves to blame, seeing as they're the one who arranged our betrothal," Jensen replies. 

" _Still_ ," Jared insists. 

"Jared, they'll like you. You're my betrothed, my _bonded_ ," Jensen says. "They want me to be happy and you're the only one who can make me happy."

Jared takes a breath and nods, slightly reassured because he knows that's true. Their bond can't be broken and neither of them would be able to find true happiness with anyone else, at least not the kind of happiness they've found in each other. Dating Sandy had more than driven that fact home for him, even though he didn't realize it at the time. 

"I just… " he starts, "I never really did the whole meeting the parents thing before. I mean, I dated a girl in high school but I knew her family my entire life so that was different. Plus, it was _high school_. That's kinda different than meeting the parents of the man I'm marrying in a few days."

"They don't even know we're getting married yet," Jensen reminds him softly. "And we can still call that whole thing off, wait a little longer, if you want to."

Jared frowns at him.

"Jensen, I love you. More than anything," he says. "But if we go back home in a couple of weeks and I'm not officially your spouse, I will kill you."

Jensen's eyes widen and he laughs.

"Okay. Hey, I just want you to be sure."

"I _am._ I don't want to be just your boyfriend. This thing between us, it's too big. Too much," Jared says. "And I know it won't mean anything in the human realm, but it'll mean something here. It'll mean something to us. I want it to be official."

Jensen nods, and Jared knows he understands. If anyone had told him last year he'd be getting married before he's even turned twenty, he would have laughed. But with Jensen, with the bond they have and the way he feels about him, it's like he needs it. He wants it more than anything and he knows what they have is forever anyway, inevitably so, and not having it be official doesn't seem right. 

Jensen curls a hand around Jared's waist and pulls him against his side, kisses his temple.

"A few days. Just wait a few more days, sweetheart."

"You want it too, right?" Jared asks softly, hiding his face in the crook of Jensen's neck.

"More than anything," Jensen assures him, and Jared nods. "And when we tell my parents tonight, they'll be ecstatic. You'll see."

"Okay," Jared says, feeling calmer. "Just promise me not to leave my side the entire evening."

He knows he sounds needy, but he can't help it. Jensen runs a hand through his hair, chuckling softly.

"They'd have to pry us apart, baby."

Jared nods and then jumps when a knock sounds at the front door. Jensen doesn't release him; instead he cups Jared's face and pulls him into a slow, soft kiss. Only when they break apart does he get up. 

Jared follows him to the door, smoothing out his clothes, and watches nervously as Jensen pulls the door open. The two fae that are revealed look nothing like what he expected. They look young, for one; if they were human Jared would guess they're in their mid-thirties, but he knows Jensen's parents are actually much older. And while Jensen and Jared are wearing normal, human clothes, they're dressed in fluttery, silky tunics.

He can see Jensen in them though, and that's oddly reassuring. Jensen's father has the same green eyes and the same nose, though it misses the little crook Jensen's has – he broke it once, Jared knows – and that, somehow, makes it a little less attractive. Jensen's mother has freckles and her smile reminds Jared of Jensen too.

"Jensen, my boy," she says, her voice sweet, and pulls Jensen into a hug. When they break apart and Jensen goes to hug his father, her eyes fall onto Jared. Jared doesn't move, freezing under her stare and waiting for a reaction, good or bad. The tears that well up in her eyes are the last thing he expected to see though, and she lifts her hand, presses her hand against her lips for a second, before she steps closer to him.

"Jared," she says and cups his cheek with one hand. "We've all been waiting for this day for so long. You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you."

Jared swallows thickly, and lets himself be pulled into a hug.

                           

+

"So. Jensen told us you go to a school in the human realm?" Jensen's mother asks over dinner.

"Yes, college," Jared says, nodding. He takes a small sip of the wine Jensen poured them, careful not to drink too much.

"What are you studying? I've been to the human realm a few times myself and you have so many fascinating jobs there," she continues, giving him a smile. "Mind you, I don't understand half of them, but it's all very intriguing."

"My parents have never been in the human realm for an extended period of time," Jensen tells him with a smirk. "They find it all very novel."

Jared smiles and nods.

"I, uh, well I'm taking a variety of classes, but I want to become a teacher," he says. "My mama is a teacher as well."

"Oh. That sounds lovely," Jensen's mother says, and Jared flushes a little. Jensen's family is one of the most powerful, rich families among the fae, just like his own had been, and Jared feels inadequate when he thinks about his life and plans back home. When they arranged their betrothal, they were signing Jensen up for a marriage with a powerful fae full of all kinds of promise due to his lineage. Now they're getting a guy who's more human than fae and plans on teaching children about things that are absolutely meaningless in this realm.

Jensen's father clears his throat.

"You plan on staying in the human realm then?" he asks.

"We haven't really decided on those kinds of things yet," Jensen interjects. "Jared is going to finish his education and then we'll see where we'll end up. Here, there, California, Texas. Maybe we'll go back and forth."

Jared nods in agreement, glad Jensen answered the question and didn't leave it to him. They've talked about this, but Jared still feels completely undecided about where and how he wants to live his life. Luckily, Jensen doesn't seem to mind.

"We might have to visit you soon, see how you two live in the human realm," Jensen's mother chimes in and looks at her husband. "We're curious, aren't we?"

Jensen snorts and looks at Jared.

"They think _this_ house is too small."

"Small? It's _big_ ," Jared says.

"Not by their standard," Jensen replies and grins at his parents.

"Well, I just think you could get something bigger."

"Well, _I_ think this is plenty big enough for me and Jared," Jensen replies. "Right, sweetheart?"

Jared nods.

Jensen's mother sighs, giving her son a pointed look.

"You've always been stubborn," she says.

"I do take after you then, I suppose," Jensen replies cheekily, and his mother rolls his eyes.

"You be careful with this one, Jared," she says, looking at Jared now. "Don't let him wrap you around his finger and talk his way out of thing. Or into things he wants. He's always been too good at that."

"Yeah, 'cause it's _him_ you have to worry about," Jensen mocks. 

"Hey," Jared says.

"What? Are you denying that you usually get your way?" 

"Yes. When have I ever gotten my way?"

Jensen gives him a pointed look and then leans in, whispers, "You made me propose, didn't you?"

Jared averts his eyes and makes a noise of protest.

"It's not like I forced you or anything."

"No, you didn't," Jensen agrees and kisses his cheek. Then he puts his hand on top of Jared's, squeezing it, and clears his throat. "We're having a wedding ceremony while we're here."

Jared glances up at the shocked faces of Jensen's parents, and feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders when their expressions morph into happiness.

                           

+

Jared stays in the kitchen and washes the dishes, wanting to give Jensen a few moments alone with his parents while he walks them to the door. He can hear them talk though, his hearing good enough since Jensen unblocked his fae side that he picks up on the conversation easily.

He feels warmth go through him when he hears Jensen's mother tell him how happy he looks.

"I am," Jensen agrees. "Very happy."

They say goodbye after that and Jensen joins him back in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Jared's waist. He kisses his neck.

"We can leave the dishes for tomorrow, sweetheart," he murmurs.

"It's fine. I don't mind," Jared replies. Jensen hums, rubbing Jared's tummy through his t-shirt.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Jared says and then drops the sponge into the water, curling his fingers around the edge of the sink. "For the record, you make me really happy, too."

"I'm glad," Jensen murmurs, trailing a handful of kisses up his throat.

Jared shivers, and presses his body more firmly back against Jensen's.

"How about you leave the dishes be, I pour us some more wine and we'll go sit outside on the balcony?" Jensen asks. "The forest is beautiful at night."

Jared turns around, nodding, and brings his hands, dripping with water and soap, around Jensen's neck.

"If you kiss me first," he murmurs, eyes trailing down to Jensen's lips. He watches them curve up.

"That's a compromise I can live with," Jensen agrees, and tugs Jared against him while bringing their lips together. He tastes like sweet wine and the sugary pastries they had for desert, his lips soft and plush. Jared happily parts his under Jensen's mouth, moaning softly when Jensen slips his tongue into his mouth. It's a slow kiss, lazy, and Jared feels drunk with it, content in a way he can't remember ever having been before Jensen became a part of his life.

                           

+

Outside, the soft music that sounds through the forest all day long is a little less muted, mingling with the rustling of leaves and the wind swirling through the trees. There are tiny lights everywhere, bopping up and down between the trees like a thousand fireflies, and there are some bigger lights that Jared assumes must be the nearest houses. They're far enough away that Jensen's house feels secluded, private, but close enough that it doesn't feel like they're the only fae around.

"That, there," Jensen murmurs, pointing to their right. They're sitting on a bench littered with pillows, cuddled up together. "That's where Danneel and Genevieve live. Maybe we can go see them tomorrow if you want to. Or we can go for a walk with them, show you some places we like to hang out."

"Yes, please," Jared agrees, transfixed by the way the forest looks. "What about Jeff? Where's his place?"

"Behind Danneel and Genevieve's, a five minute walk away from them."

"That's nice. That you all are so close."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. 

A thought occurs to Jared and he sits up a little straighter.

"Is Jeff going to be here for the wedding?" he asks. "I just assumed, but I don't think I ever asked him."

"He wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetheart," Jensen says. "In fact, there's a tradition that I wanted to talk to you about. I believe it's normal that brides are given away by their fathers in the human realm, right?"

"Yes," Jared agrees.

Jensen nods.

"We have something similar here. Here, both fae are walked up to the front of the guests by their parents," he explains. "A wedding is not just about the two spouses, but about two families merging."

"I don't have any anyway," Jared says quietly.

"No," Jensen agrees sadly. "No blood relatives, anyway. But Jeff asked me if I thought maybe you'd want him to do it. I'm sure he's going to talk to you about it too, but he was worried it'd upset you because your parents aren't going to be able to do it."

"He would do that?" Jared asks. 

"He loves you like crazy, sweetheart," Jensen says with a smile. "And maybe Genevieve can accompany you two. You've grown quite close to her over the last few months."

"You think she wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. It'd be an honor for both of them," Jensen assures him. "What do you think?"

"Yes," Jared says without having to think about it, nodding his head. Jensen turns into his and kisses him softly.

"We'll talk to them," he says. 

"Is there anything else I need to know? Something I need to do?"

"Show up. Marry me," Jensen murmurs, nuzzling Jared's jaw. "That's all you need to do."

"I can do that," Jared agrees.

 

                           

+

It really is that simple.

The ceremony takes place a couple of days later.

The outfits they wear are traditionally fae, and Jared feels a little ridiculous in the get-up. Jensen isn't much happier about it—Jared thinks he looks good in the pale green tunic, the fabric shimmering in the sunlight, but he knows Jensen prefers human clothes, especially his leather jacket and biker boots. This outfit couldn't be further from that, but Jared likes that it makes Jensen look a little softer, a little more delicate.

A big crowd of fae have gathered for the ceremony. A lot of them are friends of Jensen and Jensen's family, but there are fae who used to know Jared's own parents, too. It's a little weird, because Jared doesn't know them and they look at him curiously, like Jared is something foreign and interesting, and he guesses he his. The fae who grew up human and doesn't have a clue about most fae things yet. Jared tries to ignore the stares, knows none of them mean anything bad by it, and focuses on Jensen and that makes everything else fade away.

The ceremony takes place in the middle of a big clearing in the forest. Jensen walks to the front, his parents on either side, and Jared follows, flanked by Jeff and Genevieve. They stay close by as Jared and Jensen come to a stop and face each other.

Jensen smiles and holds out his hands and Jared places his own in them without hesitation. "I love you," Jensen murmurs, and Jared feels a calm, a happiness wash through his body that is not just his own.

"Love you, too," he says back softly. 

A fae Jared doesn't know steps forward. She has long blond hair and a kind, sweet smile. With a silken rope she ties their wrists together, winding the rope around and around until they're bound together. Jensen explained the ceremony to him, but as the fae start chanting in a soft, melodic voices and the rope starts glowing Jared still stares at it in fascination. He watches as the silk dissolves into light, swirling around their clasped hands and sinking into their skin.

Jensen squeezes his hands and when Jared looks up, he's pretty sure he can see wetness in his eyes.

                           

+

"Say it again," Jared says, arms wrapped around Jensen's neck.

Jensen squeezes his waist and laughs.

"My spouse," he says. Jared beams.

"Again."

"Someone had too much wine," Jensen teases. 

"Say it again," Jared repeats, voice pitched low. All around them, fae are dancing and singing. Celebrating their commitment to each other. Jared shivers a little, remembering how weirdly connected he'd felt to all of them as, one after the other, they'd stepped forward and murmured a blessing of their union earlier. 

"I've already said it a million times," Jensen replies. Jared hums and leans forward, resting his forehead against Jensen's.

"One more time," he pleads softly.

Jensen sighs, but he's smiling.

"My wonderful," he starts and brushes their lips together, "beautiful," he pauses and kisses Jared again, "perfect spouse."

The final kiss that follows isn't chaste or quick, and Jared grins into it, feeling happy and light.

They leave shortly after that. Nobody really seems to care, and Jared can still hear the sweet, tinkling music from the festivities when they reach the house.

"So. It'd be a human tradition for me to carry you over the threshold, right?" Jensen asks when they reach the top of the stairs.

"Okay, first off, I could carry _you_. There's no reason why I'd have to take the role of the bride," Jared replies, punching Jensen in the shoulder. "Second, if you want to kill us, sure."

"No, no killing," Jensen says. He opens the door and ushers Jared inside instead of picking him up. 

They're kissing before the door has even fallen shut again. Jensen's hands slide up the back of Jared's thighs, pushing the tunic up, and he palms Jared's ass. He tastes sweet, like the wine they had, and he smells like earth and flowers. Home.

"Wedding nights are a fae thing too, right?" Jared manages to ask, teasing and breathless, and Jensen laughs as he kisses a wet path down Jared's throat.

"You bet your sweet ass they are, baby," he says. Jared grins.

"Upstairs," he says. Jensen doesn't make a move, his hands softly kneading Jared's cheeks.

"I thought we could start right here. Work our way up."

Jared pulls his lower lip between his teeth and chews on it.

"I kinda have a surprise for you," he admits, his stomach twisting with nerves when he thinks about it. A couple of weeks ago, after one too many glasses of wine with Genevieve, he thought it was a good idea. Genevieve had enthusiastically encouraged him, too. Now, he feels nervous, a little scared even.

Jensen looks at him curiously.

"Okay," he finally says. He brushes hair out of Jared's eyes before taking a step back. They walk up the stairs together, and Jared keeps throwing little glances over his shoulder at Jensen.

"You can't laugh," he finally says when they reach the top of the stairs. "If you don't like it, just… I don't know. Pretend you do or something. Or at least be nice about it. But don't laugh."

"Jared," Jensen says softly. "You're really confusing me. But whatever the surprise is, I'm not going to laugh at you. Okay?"

"Okay," Jared says and nods. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. "I need a few minutes. You can wait here. Uh, maybe get on the bed or something."

Jensen catches him around the wrist, pulling him close and kissing him. "I love you, sweetheart," he murmurs, and Jared feels himself calm down a little. He nods.

He grabs a paper bag from the things he's brought along and quickly goes to the bathroom before he changes his mind. He strips down and splashes some water from the filled stone basin onto his face, and then takes a deep breath. Jared pulls a box from the bag and carefully opens it, looking down at the lacy fabric. Everything is white, because Genevieve insisted it would look good on his tan skin and was traditional for human weddings. Jared didn't try to explain to her that he wasn't a bride so there was nothing traditional about him wearing lacy underwear on his wedding day; instead he went along with it, trusting her to help him pick something that wasn't too embarrassing.

He puts on the panties first, because they're the least foreign to him. He can almost pretend it's normal underwear, expect the fabric feels different on his skin. The lace is a little scratchy and the underwear is tighter than the boxer-briefs he's used to, revealing a lot more. They're actually made for men – Jared isn't sure how Genevieve found a store that sold these things, but he's glad she did – but it still takes some adjusting to make sure nothing hangs out and it looks good. Or at least Jared hopes it looks good. Next, he slides the stockings up his legs and they feel surprisingly nice. The white does contrast nicely with his tan skin and Jared likes the way the lacy part at the top of the stockings is see-through. The garter belt is a little trickier and Jared has to fumble with the little elastic suspenders that he has to attach, but then it's on. 

Jared looks down at himself, feels a weird mixture of embarrassed and turned on, and silently prays Jensen will like it. There's no mirror in Jensen's bathroom, so he can't really check himself out fully, but he hopes for the best.

He takes another deep breath, and pushes the door open a little with a trembling hand.

"Close your eyes," he calls out and waits for a second. "Are they closed?"

"Yes," Jensen replies. His voice is low, scratchy. Jared's breath catches as he takes a few steps into the room and sees Jensen is naked. He's sitting on the bed, one leg crossed under him, his skin tan and glowing in the light of the room. There are tiny lights on the ceiling, the glow muted and golden.

"Keep your eyes closed," he says and crosses the room.

He stops next to the bed.

"Okay," Jared says, voice shaking just a little. He closes his eyes, stomach twisting. 

"Can I open my eyes?" Jensen checks.

"Yes. Just… remember you promised not to laugh," Jared mumbles. There's a moment of silence and then he hears the loud woosh of Jensen exhaling air.

"Baby," he says, voice soft and thick. Jared opens his eyes and peers down at Jensen, watching the way Jensen is staring at him. 

Jensen brings a hand up, cupping Jared's thigh where the stocking ends, thumb rubbing over one of the elastic straps.

"You like it?" Jared asks.

Jensen looks up at him, and the expression on his face is enough to make Jared's stomach flutter.

"I more than like it," Jensen says. "Do you have any idea what you look like?"

"Like a guy in panties and stockings," Jared mumbles, and slowly kneels on the bed. Jensen pats the mattress in front of him.

"Come here," he says.

Jared slowly arranges himself, legs on either side of Jensen's body, and smiles a little when Jensen pushes him down with a hand on his chest, still staring at him with a slightly awed expression.

"You really like it?" he asks.

Jensen laughs lowly, his gaze slipping down, roaming over Jared again.

"Yeah," he agrees. "God, if it isn't the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Really?" Jared asks.

Jensen smooths a hand up Jared's thigh, then lifts it to run his fingers over the garter belt, carefully tugging at the material.

"Fuck yes," he murmurs. He meets Jared's eyes again and leans over him, bringing their mouths together. He coaxes Jared's lips apart, kisses him deep and dirty. His free hand palms his hip, and Jared can feel him play with the panties, fingers rubbing over the fabric and then a couple slip under it. He rocks down against Jared, just a slow, sweet roll of his hips, and Jared moans when he feels how hard Jensen is.

He puts his feet on the mattress and pushes up, arching into the hot, hard body above his. Jensen hums and breaks the kiss, one hand coming up to push against Jared's chest.

"Slow," he murmurs.

"Not sure I can do slow right now."

Jensen grins.

"Well, sweetheart, you can't put on an outfit like that for me and then not give me some time to enjoy it," he says. "But don't worry, I'll take care of you."

He lets his hand slide lower again, fingers trailing over Jared's stomach. Jared feels his muscles quiver under the touch, and he moans when Jensen's mouth follows the path. He places open-mouthed kisses on Jared's skin, nips and licks, bites down on the sensitive spot just under Jared's belly button, right above where the garter belt starts. 

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared hisses. He feels wetness between his cheeks, sticky and slippery.

"You're beautiful," Jensen whispers, and pushes back a little. He rubs his thumbs over Jared's hipbones, hands curled around the soft curves there. "So hot."

Jared's cheeks are flushed, aroused and still a little embarrassed, and he whimpers.

"Do something."

"Shhh," Jensen murmurs. He ducks down, nuzzles his face against Jared's cock, and Jared's hips nearly shoot off the bed. He feels the drag of the fabric, soft and little scratchy, against his cock, the underwear stretched over his erection. Jensen places small kisses onto it and then sucks on the head, tonguing over it. Jared bites down on his bottom lip, trying to keep the gasps and whimpers in.

"Don't do that, baby," Jensen says, lifting his head a little. "I like hearing you."

"You like driving me crazy," Jared accuses, and Jensen grins.

"That too," he admits. "But it's not like you don't drive me crazy."

He noses down the thick, hard line of Jared's cock again, dropping little kisses onto it.

"Can't believe you're wearing lingerie for me," he adds in a gravely voice. The last of Jared's embarrassment vanishes at that, and he wants to preen instead, gloat that Jensen likes the little surprise. His legs fall wide open when Jensen moves a little lower, nuzzles his balls and runs his tongue over them.

The front of the panties is completely wet now, Jensen's spit and Jared's pre-come soaking the material. Jared guesses the back isn't much better, because he's so freaking wet for Jensen. That part was a bit weird at first – convenient, but definitely something Jared had to get used to. It's normal now, part of who he is, of being a male fae. 

Jensen moves his head lower, softly kisses the inside of Jared's left thigh and then nips at the sensitive skin there.

"Wanna turn around for me?" he asks, and Jared groans at the thought of what is about to come.

He turns around, Jensen's strong, big hands guiding him carefully. It probably doesn't look graceful, Jared's too-long legs uncoordinated, but judging by the low, "Holy fuck," from Jensen he doesn't seem to mind. 

Jared lifts his hips when Jensen pushes a pillow under them, and then looks over his shoulder, lip once again caught between his teeth, and grins.

"Good view?" he asks.

Jensen swats his hip, and then both his hands curve around Jared's ass, kneading the flesh. He takes his time, touching bare skin and the lacy panties, playfully tugging at them.

"Wish I'd brought a camera," he says. "When we're back home, I'm taking pictures of this."

"Jensen!" Jared yelps, a hot thrill going through his body. 

"What? You wouldn't like it if I had dirty pictures of you, sweetheart?" Jensen asks, and Jared doesn't tell him that the problem is that he likes the idea a little too much. Jensen leans over him, his hard cock pressing against Jared's ass, and whispers, "You can have some of me, too."

Jared moans, and Jensen laughs softly and kisses his cheek. 

"Stop talking and do something," Jared grouses, abashed. Jensen kisses the corner his mouth and hums.

"Yes, husband," he murmurs. He kisses Jared's shoulder, trails kisses down his spine and then drops one single kiss at the top of Jared's ass. He sits back again, runs a finger over Jared's crack, pressing the material in a little. He must feel the wet patch, but he doesn't comment on it, just adds a little more pressure and Jared pushes back into the touch, arousal settling low in his belly. 

Jensen's fingers slide under the waistband of the panties and he tugs them down smoothly, past the swell of Jared's ass. The suspenders press the bunched up material into Jared's skin, keeping them in place and Jensen makes a deep, guttural sound. Before Jared can mock him for it, Jensen runs his wet tongue down his crack and Jared gasps. Jensen spreads his cheeks with his fingers and his tongue presses in deeper, runs hotly over Jared's hole. 

"Baby," Jensen murmurs, the vibrations of his voice making Jared shiver. He can't spread his legs as wide as he wants to because of the panties, and he can't push back because Jensen's there, hands holding him steady. He licks at Jared's hole, teasing it, before he finally presses in. 

"Yes. Yes, please," Jared begs, rutting down into the pillow and back into Jensen. Jensen uses his shoulders to press him down more, and wiggles his tongue in, fucking in and out slowly. He nips, and licks, and sucks, the sounds they're both making echoing through the room. Jared is on the edge of coming within minutes, blindingly hard and shaking all over.

"Jen, I'm gonna. Shit, Jensen, stop," Jared babbles, and Jensen hums, but pulls back with a small kiss to the curve of Jared's ass.

"Hands and knees," he says with a rough voice, and helps Jared up. He wastes no time, and Jared feels the big, wet head of his dick pressing against his hole and Jensen sinks in. His natural slick eases the way, but Jared still feels the slight burn of the penetration, feels the way the muscles adjust around Jensen's girth. Jensen is big, stretching him wide and filling him deep, and nothing has ever felt more perfect.

Jensen fucks him slowly, hands holding his hips in place, and Jared pushes back onto him eagerly. The drag of Jensen's cock inside of him feels amazing, pressing against his prostate as he pushes in and out. Over and over.

Jared comes quickly, hard, his body shaking with pleasure. The muscles of his arms nearly give out and Jensen must be a mind reader, because he changes positions then, sitting back and pulling Jared with him, until he's sprawled over his lap.

"You feel so good, baby," he murmurs, pushing up into Jared and kissing the side of his neck. "Love you. Fuck, I love you."

He comes too, shooting hotly inside of Jared, and the feeling is enough to almost have Jared beg him for another round. They collapse onto the mattress.

Jensen helps him take the lingerie off, and then pulls him into his arms. 

"Love you," Jared hums, patting Jensen's arm. He feels like the long day is finally catching up with him, as well as the wine they had. Jensen kisses the side of his throat and hums, holding him tightly against his chest.

                           

+

Jared wakes up to the sound of the wind chimes outside. He's lying on his stomach, Jensen sprawled out half on top of him, his breath warm on Jared's neck.

For a few moments, Jared just lies there and doesn't move. The bed is warm and comfortable, and the feel of Jensen's body against his has him half-hard. He shifts back experimentally and hums with pleasure when he feels Jensen's cock press against the side of his butt. He's not feeling horny enough to do anything about it though, so he dozes a little and waits for Jensen to wake up. Outside, the wind is rustling through the trees, joining the sound of the chimes, and Jared feels more content than ever before. He's married. At least in the eyes of fae, and while it might not mean much in the human realm, it's a bond that's unbreakable, that truly means forever.

"Deep in thoughts?" Jensen murmurs. 

"You awake?"

"Not sure I'd use that term exactly, but yeah," Jensen replies with a groan. He kisses Jared's shoulder and then rolls off him. Jared stretches, making himself comfortable, and turns onto his side. He snuggles closer again, resting his arm over Jensen's stomach.

"Good morning," he says, hiding his smile against Jensen's arm. 

Jensen laughs and curls his arm around him.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"We're married," Jared says unnecessarily, feeling the weird need to have it confirmed, to make sure he didn't just dream the whole thing up.

"Yup, we are," Jensen says. 

"Jensen? What happens when we get back home?" Jared asks, tipping his head back to look at Jensen. "I mean, I know we can't exactly tell people. But I'm going to move in with you, right?"

"I assumed you would. Unless you'd rather keep living with Chad?" 

Jared snorts.

"Yeah, right," he says, and trails his hand down Jensen's stomach. "I kinda already told him he'd have to look for a new roommate after this summer."

Jensen laughs.

"And what did he say?"

"Oh, you know. The usual stuff. We're moving too fast and I'm blindly rushing into this thing and what if you're not really serious about me," Jared says. "I can't exactly tell him that we're bonded and that we can't be without each other even if we wanted to."

"You know I would have fallen in love with you if we hadn't been bonded too, right?" Jensen softly. "This is so much more than just the bond. There's nobody else in this realm or any other I could have possibly loved as much as I love you:"

Jared lifts up onto his elbows so he can look down at Jensen and kisses him.

"Yeah. Me too," he says. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Well, luckily you don't have to," Jensen replies. "We're going to have a very long, happy life together, sweetheart. I promise."

"And I promise I'll wear slutty underwear for you once in a while."

Jensen laughs and flips them around, pressing Jared into the mattress. He cups Jared's face in one hand, kisses him hard.

"Fuck, I'm glad I found you," he murmurs.


End file.
